Simplicity
by A-Simple-Rainbow
Summary: Sometimes nothing's more romantic than the simplicity of a daily routine and the safety of a steady relationship.It's pretty much just fluff and it's, well, really simple and really small. Also, I appologize in advance for a few typos...


Simplicity.

"Hey…"

That's the word that came to Blaine when Kurt slid, tired, from the door, setting His keys down on the coffee table and dropping himself on the couch. Not that there was anything simple about Kurt. God no. But they had been together for six years. They knew each other like the back of their hands, and their relationship had become something so simple, so second nature that Blaine couldn't even describe it. It was just their life – no incredibly inspiring love story, like in the movies, just their life. Their, sometimes, slightly boring life – but theirs nonetheless. And Blaine wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hi!" Blaine smiled, considerably more energetic than Kurt. Granted, Kurt was arriving home at dinner time, while Blaine had been there for four hours, just goofing around with his guitar and a few set list ideas for the club and now he was simply watching a football game "How was your day?"

"I hate HER!" he grunted, meaning, of course his boss "other than that, completely and utterly like every other day." He added with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, dinner's in the microwave." Blaine smiled "today the kids were so amazing! You should've seen them! Each and every one of them came through with their assignment and they did write some pretty spectacular songs. Like, Jonas, oh my god, I swear to you, he was brilliant!" Blaine said excitedly going to grab his own plate.

Kurt smiled and nodded "I'm sure he was." He sighed turning to follow Blaine to the couch "Oh, did we get to that stage in our relationship?"

"What stage?" Blaine frowned, putting his guitar aside so they could both be on the same couch.

"The one where I come home and you're wearing an old T-shirt, boxers, and your hair is worthy of a The Lion King stage production." Kurt picked up the remote and turned the sound off, as usual (Kurt did not share Blaine's love for game commentaries, or even just crowd cheers, plus he had a bit of a headache).

"Ouch!" Blaine mocked offense.

"When I met you I thought you were dapper!" he muttered with an amused sneer.

"When I met you I thought you were nice!"

Kurt chuckled, taking a spoonful of pasta to his mouth. "Ah well… fooled ourselves, did we…?" he muttered, picking up a Vogue from the coffee table.

Blaine shrugged with a small smile as he picked up his guitar, starting to strum it lightly "won't get fooled again…" Blaine sang slowly, eyeing Kurt for his reaction. Kurt merely raised an eyebrow and there was the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips, but he did not look away from the magazine.

"Not a Who fan? Dammit…" Blaine snickered, going back to his guitar, but pursuing his new goal of distracting Kurt with stupid made on the spot lyrics.

"_You're reading vogue magazine,_

_You're trying to ignore me, _

_Three weeks after you moved in,_

_And you're reading a magazine,_

_You should have sex with me,_

_Better than that magazine!" _

"Classy, Blaine, real classy." Kurt lowered the magazine just a little bit so he could eye Blaine, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Ok, let me go at it again..." Blaine paused for a while, trying to get an idea for the first few verses. Finally he shifted his position to face Kurt more directly, cleared his throat and started playing.

"_When I first saw you,_

_I was already breathing,_

_I was already living,_

_I was even smiling,_

_I was lucky enough,_

_Nothing was really that rough_…"

"How's that any better?" Kurt muttered, an eyebrow arched.

Blaine merely gestured to let him continue and changed the rhythm just slightly so it would be a chorus

"_And now, When I look back,_

_I don't see what the fuck,_

_Was going through my mind!_

_Serenading a GAP guy,_

_Kissing a silly girl,_

_Thinking I could get by,_

_Being just friends,_

_Never holding your hands_…"

"See, now, it's just becoming cheesy. Find the middle ground!" Kurt mocked, and Blaine merely rolled his eyes before continuing.

"_Now that I have you, _

_I keep on breathing,_

_I keep on living,_

_I keep on smiling…_

_Only now,_

_when I think of that,_

_I really should add,_

_That you're right there…_

_So I breathe with you,_

_And I live with you_

_And I smile with you!_"

He played his guitar harder now, trying to simulate an awesome guitar solo and Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled and turned back to the normal strum.

"_So boy, when you look back,_

_D'you know what the fuck,_

_Was going through my mind?_

_Cause now,_

_When I see you come,_

_And you scream my name,_

_Boy, you make me feel,_

_I'm the only one!_"

Kurt roared with laughter. Blaine was going to leave it at that. But then, Kurt nudged him with his foot and shook his head, still laughing, disbelieving and Blaine had the need to carry on. He eased up on the guitar, and slowed down the rhythm just a bit, and with a chuckle he continued, smiling broadly and finding it surprisingly easy to sing and laugh at the same time.

"_So, Kurt…_

_What I really mean…_

_You should marry me._

_Will you marry me?_"

Kurt eyes opened wide and his face became scorching red. He'd stopped laughing "Are you serious?"

Blaine bit his lip and shrugged "Yeah… I think I am… Let's get married."

Kurt eyed Blaine quietly for a moment, a smile starting to poke at his lips. He squinted at Blaine and then, after a soft bite at his lower lip "Yeah… let's get married."

"Seriously?" Blaine sat up, nearly throwing his guitar to the floor in his hurry to sit closer to Kurt.

Kurt merely pulled him down to a kiss, which lasted just about enough time to turn into sex. Awesome post marriage proposal sex on the living room floor, resulting in carpet burns and one or two bruises from hitting the coffee table more than twice.

"You know Blaine…" Kurt said getting up to get them both glasses of water "Now I've come to think of it… You proposed to me in your boxers, over a lousy dinner, and following verses about me coming, while you were trying to pry me away from vogue magazine to get laid."

"Which I did!" Blaine pointed out happily.

Kurt sighed "Whatever happened to a romantic dinner, candle light and epic speeches?"

"Do you want that?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, with a shy smile "I didn't really plan it, you know…"

Kurt laughed "I'm kidding, Blaine, I wouldn't have it any other way… If this is how our evenings are going to be for the next… what? sixty years…? Well, I'll be the happiest man alive. Today was perfect." Kurt smiled, coming back to lay on the floor next to Blaine, handing him a glass of water.

"You're perfect." Blaine kissed his shoulder tenderly.

"Yeah… I know." Kurt shrugged simply.

Blaine waited for Kurt to add something sweet, but he merely sipped his water. Blaine shook his head and grabbing a pillow he threw it at Kurt with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"Communication is key in any healthy marriage!"

"No, it isn't. Lying is! Like when I say your set lists for your glee club are amazing! That's me saving our relationship!" Kurt snickered before getting up and running away, locking himself in the bathroom.

"I hate you!" Blaine threw another pillow at the bathroom door.

"That's a lie, too! See how fast you can learn!"

Blaine chuckled "When I say you don't need to diet that's me lying too!"

He heard the horrified gasp from the bathroom before the door was opened "Die!" Kurt stared at him as he hastily picked up his underwear and started putting them on.

"Ok…" Blaine laughed "Just so we're clear, I'm kidding, you do not need to diet, you look beautiful. And second if you ever, ever, lie to me, I'll divorce your skinny ass faster than you can say 'sorry'"

"Well, in that case you need a haircut!" Kurt said proudly, his chin held high.

Blaine tackled him to the couch and after a bit of struggled and tickling, eventual, and as always they were back in love making business.


End file.
